Diamonds are a Cat's Best Friend
by Kid Q
Summary: After vanishing one year ago, Max returns to Gotham will shattered memories and a new identity catwoman. Will she work with the batman to solve her own mystery...or will she have to fix everything on her own, while picking up a few shiny souveniers of c
1. Chapter 1

This fic is a combination of BB fics I read and liked by Selena Kyle and OrangeGirlExplosion. It's not stealing if you credit the source :)  
Batman Beyond and related characters are owned by DC comics (yay!).

* * *

Start news vid

Twelve months ago, Maxine Gibson disappeared from the face of the Earth. No clues, no witnesses, not even a hint of warning. She just vanished. The police had questioned friends and family – "was she happy at home?" "did she have any enemies?" "an angry boyfriend?" But the answers, "of course she was!" "I don't think so" "Max? No…well, maybe…" were unhelpful to say the least. More unhelpful was how long it took for someone to report the recent college graduate missing.

Gibson had graduated on Saturday, May 8 from Metropolis University. She was supposed to return to her home in Gotham two weeks later with her new boyfriend – one Jason Thomas. When Thomas was questioned, he said he and Max had an argument about their relationship and Max's tendency to stay out late at night. Thomas claims to not know where Gibson went or what she did, but he thought she might be having an affair. The two broke up on May 11, after arguing for three days. Thomas had not heard from her since. He cried during the interview – seems an unlikely kidnapper.

Metro-Air has records indicating that Gibson boarded a flight from Metropolis to Gotham at 11:00pm on May 11. There were no problems with the flight and her baggage was not found in claims nor lost and found. Gibson had arrived in Gotham, but where she went next is a mystery.

End news vid

"Terry, you can't keep doing this to yourself," Dana stars down at the ominous figure of her boyfriend or at least it used to be her boyfriend. The two rarely spent time together, and it had been eight months since the two were intimate together, but that wasn't important now -- she was just happy to be albe to speak with him. He had brought work home, again. Hunched over at the computer desk, he scans through newspaper articles, police reports, and surveillance footage from Gotham International Airport looking for any sign of his lost friend.

"She was gone and safe for four years. Now she comes back to my city and she's disappears on my watch," sadness, desperation, and shame crept into his voice.

"I'm worried about her, too. But Max can handle herself. I'm sure she can hang in there until-"

"Until the sick bastard is finish toying with her and kills her? Do you really expect me to wait that long?" He never bothers to look up from his work.

"No, but-"

"She's probably already dead."

The sudden emission from him shocked her; she had given up of Max being alive after three months, it had just seemed impossible then. But she didn't want Terry to lose himself to grief, "She's not dead. Max is a tough girl, she knows some martial art."

At one time, just listening to Dana's voice gave him strength, but now it only annoyed him. He knew she didn't believe Max was safe and she was only trying to make him feel good. It wasn't working, it just made he sound stupid. He needed her to be straight with him. He needed her to believe in him. He needed her to leave him alone. "I gotta go."

He leaves Dana alone, again. Dana slumps down into the desk chair, and thinking about her life with Terry realizes that playing the nurturing doormat was not her style, "Yea, me too." She slowly stands and searches for a suitcase, "I gotta go, too."

* * *

I know this is a sloppy way to break Dana and Terry up, but I really didn't want to waste time developing her. R&R please, if its really bad, I might go back and enhance it.  



	2. lemony

Disclaimer: Batman Beyond, Cat woman, and other cool things not mentioned in this fan fic are owned by DC comics.

* * *

Flying over Gotham in the bat jet at night gave Batman more time to clearly think about what happened to Max. Since Batman had become more aggressive, most criminals had decided to slide back into their holes and hide rather than come out and be beaten half to death. But there were some, still desperate or stupid enough to sneak out and try to best the Batman. Among the desperate and stupid was the new Cat woman. Batman had run into her two months ago at the Gotham Museum of Contemporary Art. She had managed to slip into the museum and on her way to the "religious cults" section before the alarms went off. By the time Batman got there she was on the roof preparing to make a getaway. 

Batman fired a batarang at her "goodie bag," but she quickly ducked and spun around to look at her assailant.

"So, you are the fabled Batman?" Cat woman, purred with her hands on her hips.

Batman gave no response; there was something familiar about her voice that made him freeze. He quickly glanced at the thief's suit. She wore a black mask that covered her hair and eyes, with large oval white lenses, and gently raced across her cocoa colored cheekbones. There were large cat like ears framing her face, the exterior was black, but the interior was a dark purple. She wore a black tank top that cut a little too low on her bust to be protective. She wore simple black, but tight pants with a pair of high heels. She also wore fingerless gloves on her hands – her clawed hands. Could this be Max? The voice seemed right. She was about the right height, if you ignored the heels, and the right complexion.

"Not much for talking? Well, I suppose you don't have to be," Cat woman moves closer to Batman. "Tall, dark, are you handsome too?" She drops her bag on the ground, and moves chest to chest with Batman. "If you show me yours, I'll show you mind."

"Max?" It just slipped out, more of a plea than a question.

Cat woman's smile fades and she steps back, "No fair, you know all about me and here I don't know a thing about you. Tell me, do you like cats?"

He moved towards her, trying to hug her, "Max, you disappear for a year and all you have to say to me is 'do you like cats' What happened to you? Where have you been?"

"I've been around the world, looking for you." Cat woman leaps up and wraps her arms around Batman's neck and her legs around his waist.

"Max, this is serious."

"So am I, sexy. I don't remember much about my past. Just traveling the world and having dreams about a man in a pointy mask. Do you want to hear what you do in my dream?"

He was more concerned about what happened, than any dream, "No, I want to find out what happened to you."

"purrrrrr," Cat woman rubs her head against Batman's shoulder. "If I tell you, what's in it for me?"

"Max, you have obviously gotten yourself in some sort of trouble, if you gave me more information than I could help you."

"I want more than just help." She licks across the outline of his lips on the mask, "I want to live out my dream."

The bat suit protected him from many things, and to be honest the sensation that her tongue caused as it slide along his lips was probably completely in his head – a result of year without any intimate touches, but slag it if it didn't feel good. He let out an involuntary groan, and then shook his head to contain his growing urges.

Police sirens blared at a distance.

"Well that's my queue," Cat woman released her grip and slide down Batman's body landing in low squat between his legs, her face looked up innocently just inches way from his most intimate of places. "Hope we can see much more of each other soon." With that she turned and grabbing her bag disappeared off the roof.

"I didn't make that suit so you go could pick up criminals."

Right Wayne, he was still listening. Terry tried to make an excuse, "Its Max, she's not a criminal."

Wayne replied, "You haven't seen Max in four years. You have no idea what she is."

Tonight Batman is looking for Cat woman – Max, again. She had been staging thefts around Gotham, but she never managed to steal anything. It wasn't that she was a bad thief, she simply preferred playing with Batman than stealing trinkets – expensive trinkets they may be. While part of Batman, the Terry part, was enjoying the added attention especially since he was single again, he knew he couldn't allow things to continue like this.

"There's a disturbance at an abandoned factory in Old Gotham, probably Cat woman. Try to catch her this time," Bruce told Terry with clear annoyance in his voice. To him, Max's Cat woman adventures were dangerous and took up too much of Batman's time from more pressing crimes – not that there were more pressing crimes at the moment, most criminals were still too afraid to come out.

As Batman approaches the factory, Bruce reveals, "McGinnis, there's an interference with the vid and audio links, you're flying solo. Don't fall for any traps."

"I'm better than that."

Wayne responds, "You better be." The link dies.

He enters from a hole in the ceiling. Why would an abandoned factory have an alarm?

"The only way to get your attention is to cause trouble," Cat woman steps from out of the shadows without her mask on and leaps upon Batman – arms wrapped around his neck, legs around his waist, "it's not any real trouble, though, Gotham PD will never respond to it."

Any doubt that Cat woman wasn't Max went out the window. Her hair is longer, about shoulder length and it black, not the rebellious pink. She hadn't gone too crazy with the splicing, and she still had those big brown eyes. "Max, I don't have time to play with you."

"Half of Gotham is scared of you, and the other half is fast asleep right now. I think you have nothing but time to play with me."

She made a good point, but it wouldn't help him figure out what happened to her, "Why did you splice yourself?"

"Spoilsport," Cat woman rolls her head and settles closer to Batman's body, "I didn't splice myself. Someone did it to me, when I was in Metropolis, maybe before. They trained me in all sorts of ways, gave me this suit, and sent me on my way. I don't remember too much before then…but I always had dreams about you, that's why I came to Gotham. Happy now?"

"Max, I need to get you home and out of this costume –"

"You don't have to take me home to get me out of the costume," Cat woman quickly shifted and licked across his lips.

He should have been used to her doing that by now, but every time she did the more his body ached. He let out a groan as she continued to lick across his lips. His head was spinning, and it felt as if the mask had disappeared. Logic flew from his head, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to kiss her.

Cat woman leans back, "its going to be hard to kiss me through that mask."

He lifts the mask over his lips, but pauses at his nose – logic was creeping back into his head.

"Well that's a start," Cat woman rushes back in to capture a kiss.

He lays her on the ground and runs his hands down along her side to her firm butt and up to her supple breasts. Max moans and purrs with the movements of his hands. He had never heard Max makes sounds like this before, and he had never thought about it, but now that it was happening it was driving him crazy. He pulls the straps of her tank top off her shoulders and kisses his way to her breasts, down her toned stomach, stopping only to remove her pants. After undressing her, he stares down at her body. All the years he had known Max, he had no idea how beautiful she was. Max sits up and stars into his half masked face. "Is there anyway to get your suit off, without taking off the mask?"

"No," he answers.

"Well, you could blind fold me," she suggests as Batman forces her back down.

"Later," he says, as he begins to kiss her breasts again.

He works his way back down her stomach and to her clean shaven pussy. As his tongue explores her, she bucks and swarms on the floor. She had had sex before, but this was better than anything she had experienced. His tongue and fingers relentlessly pleased her to orgasm. He sits back on his knees, staring at Max and trying to resist the urge to rip the rest of his suit off. Max recovers from her orgasm and sitting up, licks her juices off of Batman's face. They began to kiss again. "Blindfold me," she whispered in his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I realize that I haven't even mentioned diamonds in the story, yet. Not good. So I'm gonna correct that...soon. Be warned, there is a flashback in this chapter, that will probably continue through the next two chapters. So if you don't want to learn about the story, then feel free to ignore these chapters. And I'll probably be dropping this third person crap after the flashbacks. So if you hate it just as much as me, hang in there, its almost gotta here. Batman Beyond and related characters are owned by DC comics (yay!).

* * *

It would be so easy for him to take off his suit. So easy to ignore the sirens of the oncoming police cars and plunge himself into Max's body, but Terry held himself back. The sirens had bought some sense back to him. He started thinking about the situation. This was Max, his lost best friend. And she was in some sort of trouble; he should be trying to help her. Not using her to release his sexual frustration. 

"Sirens. Guess that means we'll have to continue some other time," Max kisses him, stands and begins to redress.

He quickly stands and grabs her arm, "Max, we can't – you can't – this isn't like you. If you need help with something, anything, then please tell me. I can help you, if you just tell me."

"I'm fine, but if you really want to help me," she leans into his chest and traces her fingers along the upturned edge of his mask, "you could take off the rest of the suit."

He steps back from her and pulls the mask back over his face.

"Well, I didn't think it would be that easy a second time. We should get out of here before the cops come in," she quickly finishes dressing and runs to a nearby doorway, "You know, life's funny. One day, you're happy, and spending your time with the most amazing person you've ever met. Thinking about marriage, children…then it's all taken away. And all you can think about is how to steal it back, even if for one day, one hour, one minute. I'm not the girl you knew, and if you really want to help me stay out of the way," with that she disappears through the door.

Max enters her apartment and leans against the door. This is home, if you can call it that. Sure it's a large, expensive apartment in a large, expensive building in the center of the city, but Max never got around to decorating -- just a few chairs and a bed. She didn't plan on staying in Gotham this long. She was just supposed to come, steal a few priceless jewels then find a new city. But the Batman had become a problem. There was something about him she couldn't resist. She wanted to be close to him. She thought she had planned this night perfectly. The warehouse had been abandoned for at least five years; she checked it thoroughly the night before and found no alarm systems. So why did the police show up so suddenly? What was so important about an old building to a bunch of big city cops?

A voice calls to her from the shadows, "How long did you intent on staying away from me?"

This was the last man Max wanted to hear from, "I wasn't staying away," Max answers as she scans the room.

"Relax. I only came to see how my investment in you was working out. Seems like your skills have improved dramatically. I am happy," the voice moves closer, "However, you seem to have forgotten what you are, who I am, why you're still alive."

Max finally catches sight of the voice. Paul Dillon.

Two Years Ago: Gotham International Airport local time 2:15am

Spring Break is normally the time college students go to exotic locations and drink more alcohol then anyone person should ever be allowed touch. That was not Max Gibson's style, but she had been convinced by some classmates to go to Cancun anyway. Luckily, she had recieved a message from her sister two weeks before break, Max was an aunt. Max promptly used the new born babe as an excuse to get out of Cancun. She didn't tell her sister, or anyone else for that matter, that she was coming to Gotham, she wanted that to be a surprise. Now as she boarded the cab to her sister's house, she wishes she had told someone, so she wouldn't have to pay the expensive fare.

"It's a little late for someone so young to be flyin into town," the taxi driver says to his customer in a friendly voice, "and to be coming in alone. I can't imagine doing anything like this when I was you're age."

Max doesn't respond, and just stares out the window and into the rain.

"Is this your first time in the city? Ain't usually like this. Dang rain came out of nowhere. Good thing I was there to pick you up, any other driver would probably be too scared to drive out here in this rain. But I'm a professional," the driver smiles back, desperate for a conversation.

Finally, she answers, "I'm from Gotham. Even with the rain, this is an easy drive."

The response was a bit cold, but it was a response and the driver was happy to get it, "Oh, you're a Gotham girl, huh? It's unusual to locals catch a cab from the airport to 'burbs, you know. Well, I guess that explains why you were traveling alone. Gotham girls are a tough sort. But these roads are pretty slick and there's been a lot of construction going on. Dirt gets wet, runs off into the street as mud, it's all a big mess."

"Are you sure you can handle the drive? I can just catch another taxi or the metro-,"

"In this rain? No you stay right here. By the way, my name's Paul. What's yours," he asks, not wanting their conversation to end so soon.

She stares down at her cell phone and notices that the battery is about to die, "Are you this personal with all your passengers, or just the women?"

"Heh, just the pretty ones, but I won't pressure you bout if you don't want to give it. But to be honest, I'm a little disappointed. I mean you come back to town, your hairs still pink and just as rude as you ever where. I just expected you would have matured up there in Metropolis, Max."

She stares at the back of the driver's head, "who are you?"

"I'm Paul, and I think its time we cut the small talk."

She quickly tries to open the door, but it's locked.

"Aw, come on, I'm not that stupid. Besides, it's dangerous out there in this rain," he pushes a button and closes the divider between the two.

Max rams her shoulder into the door, but it doesn't move. Suddenly, she feels weak and dizzy. She falls across the seat. She raises her phone to call someone, anyone, but it's already dead. Lying on her back, she tries to kick out the windows, but no use. _Who the hell is Paul, _she wonders as she loses consciousness.


End file.
